


Holding Your Kids Hostage to Watch Your Favorite Kid Movies

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Did you really hold our kids hostage to watch all your favorite kid movies? Is that what we do now?” Steve asks.  "Yes, I did, but to be fair they were having the time of their life in the beginning...I might’ve kept the party going a little late though.”“You think? It’s almost midnight and they’re six.”





	Holding Your Kids Hostage to Watch Your Favorite Kid Movies

Steve yawns as he dawdles out into the living room, stopping when he catches sight of the top of Lola’s and Margie’s heads on the couch. His hands find his hips, a position he’s become quite used to since embarking on this parenting adventure, and walks in front of the TV.

“What are you two girls doing up? It is _way_ past your bedtime.” Steve says, frowning disappointedly.

Margie rubs at her eyes tiredly and Lola whispers, “Papa! You’ve come to save us! Daddy’s making us watch all these old kid movies.”

“Well, where is he?” Steve asks.

“He went to the bathroom.” Margie yawns.

Steve rolls his eyes, but can’t help but to laugh at the situation. If anything this seems like something he’s more likely to do than Sam. It’s rare and refreshing whenever Sam ceases to be the very voice of reason.

“Okay,” Steve laughs, “you girls get to bed before he comes back, I’ll deal with your Dad.”

The sisters both groan in relief, standing up on the couch to kiss Steve’s cheeks. He smiles as they hop off the couch, leaning on each other as they walk down the hall to their bedroom.

Steve hears the toilet flush and the running of water and smiles as he goes to deal with his husband. He walks to the bathroom and leans against the doorframe, looking at Sam in the mirror as he washes his hands. He clears his throat to get Sam to look up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Did you really hold our kids hostage to watch all your favorite kid movies? Is that what we do now?” Steve asks.

Sam laughs at himself and answers, “Yes, I did, but to be fair they were having the time of their life in the beginning...I might’ve kept the party going a little late though.”

“You think? It’s almost midnight and they’re _six._ ”

“I made a mistake, but it was a fun mistake. Plus, it’s only Saturday so it’s not so bad.” Sam says, walking into the hall and turning off the bathroom light.

Steve shakes his head fondly and twines their fingers together, “I like it when you’re not so reasonable. It’s always pretty entertaining.” He says, smiling at Sam as they reach their bedroom.

Sam kisses him and pulls back the comforter for Steve to crawl in. “Good,” He laughs, “I’ll try to be unreasonable more often.”

“But not too often, making dumb mistakes is kinda my thing at this point.” Steve jokes, kissing Sam again when he laughs.


End file.
